A common problem associated with downhole operations in a wellbore is presented with the presence and ultimate removal of obstructions, inoperable equipment, or temporary downhole tools that have complete the intended usefulness within the wellbore. Existing methods for removal of the obstruction and/or inoperable equipment has led, in many cases, to the further obstruction of the wellbore caused from the breaking up of the obstruction and/or the equipment, which then drops further down into the wellbore. Existing methods have included drilling, cutting away, or consuming (e.g., heat, chemicals) the obstruction and/or the equipment from the wellbore, which can cause damage to the inner wall of the wellbore. In addition, the cutting away, as set forth above, can lead to further obstruction in a different or lower position within the wellbore.
Another problem associated with the removal of the obstruction or equipment within a wellbore regards the movement of the obstruction or the inoperable equipment while being cut away or removed. The drilling, cutting, or consuming methods used previously do not match the shape of the removal method to the obstruction or the downhole tool, which allows the consuming methods to move around during operation. This movement can diminish the successful removal of the obstruction and/or inoperable equipment, causing expensive delays in the operation of the well.
Still another problem associated with the removal of obstructions within a wellbore regards the swing or movement of a cutting device. This swing or movement can lead to a misalignment of the cutting device, which then causes a diminished or unsuccessful removal of the obstruction and/or downhole tool. In instances where the cutting device is a downhole torch, the swing or movement resulting in the misalignment may cause incomplete removal, or may require the downhole torch to be retrieved and relocated downhole for accurate removal of the obstruction and/or inoperable equipment. Accordingly, a significant amount of time and/or change of equipment may be required, which ultimately prevents the progress of the downhole operations and leads to considerable expense.
Therefore, a need exists for apparatus and methods usable to accurately align and capture a target for cutting, penetrating, perforating or eroding away the target, which presents a blockage, obstruction, hindrance to travel, and/or inadequate flow path in a wellbore.
A need exists for apparatus and methods that can accurately align a cutting device (e.g., downhole torch) with a target and securely attach the cutting device to the target for successful removal within a wellbore.
A need exists for apparatus and methods that can protect and shield a surrounding area (e.g., inner walls of a wellbore or casing) from damage while an obstruction or inoperable equipment is being removed by cutting, perforating, penetrating, or eroding devices.
The present embodiments meet these needs.